


Her Last Breath

by bisexualnikiforov



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Reincarnation, the next avatar is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is dying, and Raava comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avatar franchise or the characters.

When you’re young, it feels like life will last forever. There are countless years to look forward to, but, as each year passes, the weight of your own mortality burdens your soul. We all end. But sometimes, if we are very lucky, we can begin again.

Korra had never in all her years expected it to end in this way. Not back where it began. Not back in the Southern Water Tribe after winning a battle she had to admit she was far too old to have fought. Her victory would cost the ultimate price. But as she felt the icy grip her demise, she heard the voice of her oldest friend.

“This battle today is over, Korra,” Raava whispered to her. “We have won.”

“No,” Korra replied. “It can’t be over. There is still so much I need to do. The world still needs me. If I go now, I will have failed.”

“We have achieved an insurmountable greatness in this life,” Raava told her. “And we will achieve even more in the next. Just as I promised you over ten thousand years ago, I will be with you for all of your lives.”

“Thank you, Raava,” Korra said weakly. “I suppose the two of us will meet again soon in the Earth Kingdom.”

“There will be more than two by then,” Raava stated.

Korra supposed Raava was right. It would be her, Raava, and her next life. As Korra drifted off, her thoughts still on the bond between her and Raava, she felt someone take her hand as if to guide her. Korra closed her eyes.

An infant cried out. Korra’s eyes fluttered open to see that she was standing in a hospital room. In front of her was a couple holding their newborn child, a girl with thick black hair and bright green eyes.

“I think we will be strong in this life,” said a man. “Level-headed and persistent and strong like the people of the Earth Kingdom so often are.”

Korra turned around to see the face of a man she had not seen since she was eighteen. “Aang?” she asked. “Is it really you?”

“Your death has reconnected the Avatar to the past lives,” Aang explained. “I am sorry that you were for so long without guidance, but this time, we will all be together again.”

“The new Avatar will receive council that we never had the opportunity to give you,” said a second man with a white beard. “I am pleased to finally meet you, Korra. I am Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang.”

Korra bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Avatar Roku.”

“I am impressed with the sacrifices you were willing to make to bring balance,” a woman in white face makeup added. “Even without your past lives, you acted with the combined wisdom of those who came before you.”

“Avatar Kyoshi?” Korra asked.

Kyoshi nodded.

And so the cycle continued. Each past Avatar finally had the chance to introduce themselves to Korra. They greeted her with kindness and reverence, praising her for the achievements of her incarnation. And each told her their own stories, stories Korra thought she would never have the opportunity to hear.

“I believe you have the wisdom to guide the next Avatar in the cycle,” Wan told her. “We have been separated for so long, and the new Avatar will need us more than ever.”

Korra nodded. “I understand. And when the child needs me, I will be ready.”


End file.
